


King Kong vs. Goldar

by The_Rifleman



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Battle, Kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rifleman/pseuds/The_Rifleman
Summary: The ending of the 2017 Power Rangers movie is re-imagined to involve another giant creature that graced the silver screen that year... King Kong.





	

Angel Grove was under attack.

Rita Repulsa, ex-green Power Ranger and current gold-obsessed, crazy, witch lady, walked down main street like she owned the place, waving her golden staff around. Wherever she pointed it, a rock-like putty soldier rose up from the ground and began smashing up any nearby cars or buildings they came across.

With no Power Rangers to stop her, Rita was well on her way to getting the zeo crystal from under the Krispy Kreme (it makes sense in context), but unbeknownst to her, Zordon had found someone to be his champion at the last minute after all, or more accurately, some thing; an ancient beast from a bygone era called King Kong now was in possession of the black power coin and with Kong, one coin was enough.

He didn't need any zords or weapons, hell, be barely needed the black power armor that covered his furry body. All he really needed was himself, because he happened to be one hundred feet of raw, brute strength in the shape of a giant gorilla kaiju from Skull Island and he was quickly bounding his way to where Rita was.

Rita took one step forward with her green-booted foot towards the Krispy Kreme in front of her, but she took no more once Kong suddenly landed on the donut shop, obliterating it entirely.

Rita looked up at him with a smirk on her face. Kong looked down, mad as hell, and roared.

Rita was unafraid. She had an ace up her sleeve. She stuck her staff into the ground, which in Angel Grove contained large amounts of gold deposits, and began to force liquid gold to bubble to the surface.

"Make my monster grow!" she screamed.

In no time at all the impossible amount of gold coming out of the ground like a Texas oil geyser began to gurgle and twist and grow into the shape of a humanoid monster with horns and, for some reason, wings. Then, in its golden hands, a sword and flail also formed. It quickly grew and grew until it was slightly taller than Kong, but it didn't have his width or musculature, which is why it was so easy to throw off balance when Kong suddenly darted forward and rammed into it with all his might like a linebacker.

"Fight back, you fool," screeched Rita at her creation. "Don't let him make a monkey of you!"

For its part, Goldar quickly caught its balance and swung its golden flail at Kong, but he caught it in mid-air and ripped it from the creature. When he threw it to the ground it immediately reverted back to liquid form and splashed a couple vehicles and putties that happened to be nearby, gilding them.

"The sword!" yelled Rita, "Use the sword, you clod!"

Goldar quickly swung its sword with all its might. Kong raised his arm to block it and the black armor he wore took some damage, but left his arm unharmed. Goldar then surprised Kong with a karate kick to the solar plexus. This caused Kong to groan loudly and stumble backwards. Goldar advanced on him quickly with its sword raised again.

"Get him!" cheered Rita from below.

Before the creature could land another blow, though, Kong fell back onto his arms and kicked with both of his feet right at Goldar's chest, which sent the thing flying backwards onto the ground where it lay on its back, immobile.

"Incompetent fool!" cried Rita. She ran over to where Goldar had fallen and began to climb up its side. Kong looked down, confused and unsure of what to do next. Before he knew what had happened, Rita was on Goldar's chest, slowly sinking into it like it was quicksand. Once she was enveloped, staff and all, Goldar suddenly sprang to life again and jumped to its feet.

Kong put up his dukes and backed up a little, ready to fight. Goldar tossed the sword to the side where it hit a building and liquified. Then it came at Kong like a wild animal, tossing punch after punch. All Kong could do was block the blows as the giant golden pugilist forced him back.

It looked like Kong was on the ropes, but then it suddenly occurred to him, since he did have simian level intelligence and problem solving skills, that if this thing was made of liquid gold and anything separated from it returned to that form as evidenced by the weapons falling apart once detached, then he might be able to pull the thing apart... like putty.

Goldar, now controlled by Rita, let another punch fly, but Kong caught the fist in his much bigger hand and squeezed it with all his strength. Goldar's fist collapsed like a rotten piece of fruit and Kong tore it from the wrist and threw it. Goldar tried to regenerate a new one, but before it could, Kong grabbed the handless arm and tore it off the body. Goldar tried punching at him with its other fist, but Kong tore that arm off too. Now unarmed, Goldar could do nothing as Kong furiously began grabbing globs and globs of gold from its chest until he finally plunged his arm deep enough inside to grab Rita and pull her out.

"Curse you, you stupid monkey!" was all Rita could squawk out before Kong tossed her into his mouth and ate her like a small, green grape. Then he spit her staff out and used it to pick his teeth.

With its power source gone, Goldar just kind of collapsed into a mound of liquid gold that was vaguely human shaped. The putties also collapsed into piles of large rocks.

Kong stood above the mess in his dusty black power armor, pounded his chest, and roared in triumph. He had saved Angel Grove and provided it with humongous amounts of pure gold that it could use to repair any damage that was done in the fight. The town could rebuild the Krispy Kreme, so that the zeo crystal could be safe under its foundation for the time being, and if any other jerk with dreams of world domination, or... whatever, ever came looking for it again, Kong would be around to eat them too.

The End


End file.
